Talk:To Prove One's Self: Seireitou Hyuga vs Echo Uchiha
gods Wow, guess we are pretty powerful. Echo Uchiha 06:23, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but still, Future Echo creeps me out --Seireitou 07:07, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sweet, that was my point. I really wanted to make him mysterious. His only real weakness is his refusal to use any power. Echo Uchiha 07:09, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Also, god Seireitou seems to have gained some wisdom. Echo Uchiha 07:10, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, thats the plan. Also, God Seireitou has some powers that still need defining, which im gonna start workin on --Seireitou 07:11, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Me too, Future Echo mostly uses his Touch of Death, to end life in a painless way. But I still might through in some serious heavy hitting jutsu as well, just to keep up with his fellow god. Echo Uchiha 07:13, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I knew It! I knew it, i knew it all along, which was why i was ready for it --Seireitou 07:42, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I knew you knew it! Just had that feeling, that's why I made it fullproof. *Does a happy dance* Echo Uchiha 07:49, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Besides, you could have given Echo a phobia of Seireitou's, like make him hate shoes or something, but not something that's related to bloodline. Echo Uchiha 07:51, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I just knew you knew it to me knowing you and such... Still, Echo's tricks proved pointless against seireitou --Seireitou 07:56, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *Laughs Endlessly* Oh lauwdie, please don't tell me you just did that. Come on now, show some dignity, I mean clone? Seriously, a clone? *Trips and continues to laugh* Besides, he had no time to make a shadow clone, he was floating all high and mighty and then he was teleported. *Falls and laughs again* Echo Uchiha 07:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Well *Wipes a tear of joy from his eye* At least I've got something to put on next year's Christmas card. But seriously, you lost and you know it, I always give sign if I'm making a clone, but that one came out of nowhere. And Echo would have made you destroy it if that were the case. Whoo, hehe, a clone. Echo Uchiha 08:01, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Smirks Well, im sorry that Echo cant keep up with seireitou's jutsus. He had many opertunities throughout the fight. He could have made a few then left them somewhere till he wanted to use them. --Seireitou 08:07, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *Begins to be hauled off by paramedics* Yeah...Right, *Laughs uncontrollably* A clone. But yeah, I was seriously starting to respect you, but come on, the oldest move in the book, and using it without it making sense. Well... My next move was thought out a little. Now, echo cant play around anymore with seireitou's body (okay, thats sounded gay the way it was phrased but forget it) --Seireitou 08:14, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Okay I understand that the fight's getting pretty intense, but wouldn't you be a little ticked if you clearly had someone beat and they pull out the ol' clone trick. But, lucky for Echo, he has memeorized the chakra patterns of God's Will once, so it's his to use now. Echo Uchiha 16:13, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Whew It's finally over, I landed an undeniable hit. Even with all your "power", a tree still has its roots. And sure, I guess his blade's pretty nifty, but against everything else, it's going to lose. Echo Uchiha 02:25, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Awww...You shouldn't have put the end on it, I was going to make a touching scene where Echo actually takes Seireitou's words to heart and goes back to the gypsie camp to find like an 8 year old child and apologize for everything he's done. Then, the child would innocently forgive Echo and tell him that they could still be friends and Echo would see a little bit of Seireitou in him. Lol, Just had a moment there. Echo Uchiha 02:45, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Go ahead, just put it infrot of the "the end". Itll still make sense Seireitou 02:46, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Fine You "win", for now, but remember, seireitou is fighting hikaru meaning using everything against echo would mean not having any surpises to use in hikaru's fight. Id like them to fight again in the future when they become gods, that should be one hell/heaven/creation of a fight! --Seireitou 02:45, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Gotcha Sure thing, it was a pretty awesome fight, and like you said it's only the first one, so there'll always be more opportunities to brawl. If one thing's for sure, we're pretty stubborn fighters, the conclusion was about half the match! Echo Uchiha 02:49, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Alright, now then, i can focus on taking down Hikaru! --Seireitou 02:50, 4 January 2009 (UTC) *claps hands* Bravo, simply beautiful, *claps hands, till he realizes that he's the only one there and leaves* But seriously, nice ending --Seireitou 03:29, 4 January 2009 (UTC)